


Why We Don't Kiss On The Training Deck (Even When No One's Around)

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Interrupted Moment, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith and Lotor were just sparing and hanging out, talking about swords and bikes and Earth when it happened. Ya know, normal boyfriend stuff. Nothing to be grossed out by, guys.





	Why We Don't Kiss On The Training Deck (Even When No One's Around)

Keith wipes his mouth with the back of his right hand, water bottle in the other and grins, "Good spar, right?" 

Lotor nods, tying his hair up in a bun, "Indeed. You're quiet skilled with that sword. Who taught you?"

Keith looks up at the training deck roof, eyes growing hazy with memory, "I think it was my dad? I don't know, I was really young when I learned the basics and kinda forgot about them for a while. Being out here again kinda forced me to remember them, though. It's like learning how to ride a bike, it's just muscle memory."

Lotor raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What is a bike?" 

Keith shrugs, "Method of transportation meant for short distances, since it's mostly rider powered. Certainly not suitable for space." 

Lotor chuckles, "Sounds interesting. Perhaps you can show me when if I get the chance to visit your planet."

Keith laughs, picturing Lotor falling off a bike without supports, "Yeah, sure, why not?" 

Lotor's smile widens as Keith continues to chuckle as he takes another drink of his water. Keith blinks and turns towards Lotor, flushing bright red when their eyes make contact. 

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Keith blinks, rubbing at his mouth. 

Lotor nods, "Yeah, let me get it for you."

Keith blinks but nods, staying still. Lotor shuffles closer until his knees make contact with Keith's. He leans forward on his left hand and raises his other to Keith's cheek. Keith's eyes widen as the hand comes closer, but they don't show any fear and nor does he do anything to indicate discomfort. He just stares at Lotor, never breaking eye contact.

Lotor gently places his hand on Keith's cheek, offering a way out should he need it. Keith turns even redder and a smile slips onto his face as he closes his eyes and leans in towards the hand. Lotor's eyes go soft as he gazes at this sight before him; someone he cares for, trusting him enough to close his eyes.

Lotor rubs his thumb over Keith's cheek in a gentle caress and Keith leans towards it a little more, smile growing wider. Lotor lets out a breathe and rests his forehead against Keith's, staring at him in adoration. Keith opens his eyes and giggles softly.

"This is usually the part where we kiss." Keith remarks, resting a hand on Lotor's knee.

Lotor grins, "I was hoping we could lead up to that."

The two lean closer together, tilting their heads to fit, eyes closing as Lotor slips his arm around Keith's shoulders and Keith inches his hand further up Lotor's leg-

WOOSH!

"Alright team, let's get trai-KEITH?!"

Keith groans, "Damnit."

"Eww, gross, do you have to slobber all over each other on the training deck?" Pidge remarks.

Lotor sighs and pulls away from Keith, rising to his feet, "Sorry for the disturbance, then. I should probably take my leave."

Keith blinks up at him, "Lotor!"

"On second thoughts, take Keith with you." Lance adds, resting an arm on Pidge's head, "He's like a little lost puppy without you."

Keith flushes, "LANCE!"

Lotor blinks then grins, "Very well then."

He leans down, picking Keith up in his arms bridal style ("What the hell?!" Keith squeaks, wrapping his arms around Lotor's shoulders) and smiling smugly at the other Paladins.

"Keith and I will see you later then, once we're done slobbering all over each other." Lotor skips away.

The only sound in the room is Keith's humiliated groan as the other Paladins prepare to train.

He just can't catch a break, can he? Then again, he does get to spent time in Lotor's arms, so it's not that bad.


End file.
